


The night is for clues not romance

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is not how you solve mysteries guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you feel the love tonight? Brett and Mason can. Liam just wants to solve some damn mysteries already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night is for clues not romance

The night air smells sweet to Mason. 

To him the night is soft and slow, lazy and warm. Crickets and the wind rustling tall grass. To the human it is a night where the moon is shinning and waxy and almost full where he, his best friend and the boy he has a crush on are taking a walk. It’s almost romantic if it weren’t for Liam grumbling unhappily behind them.

The night smells like longing to Brett.

To him the night is too alive, its racing and pounding against his senses, heightened by the threatening moon hanging in the sky above them and an acute awareness of the boy next to him. The werewolf is bombarded with the smells and sounds and strong, quick, heartbeat of the boy beside him. To Brett everything in his body is battling against the soft gentle feelings rolling off of Mason.

Liam can’t get the smell of blood out of his nose. 

This night is infuriating for him. He’s walking a few paces behind them, watching as Brett keeps almost holding Mason’s hand. The night is filled with subtle fluctuations in heartbeat and emotions and he feels like a third wheel.

Would they just kiss already?  _God._

They weren’t in the woods for a romantic stroll, they were supposed to be looking for clues.

Next time Liam would take one or the other this sexual tension bullshit is driving him batty.


End file.
